About My Family
by Sony31
Summary: UPLOAD CHAP. 4 - Gedanken einer Familie. ÜBER ihre Familie. - Ein Interview.
1. Joshua

_Zusammenfassung:_ Gedanken einer Familie. _Über_ ihre Familie. - Ein Interview.

_Disclaimer:_ Ich bin Besitzerin eines Bücherregals, eines Handys und einer leeren Mineralwasser-Pfandflasche, für die ich immerhin noch 70 Cents bekomme, wenn ich sie zurückgebe. Aber sonst gehört mir nix. Zumindest was Gilmore Girls betrifft. Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit.  
Was mir allerdings gehört sind die Personen, die ich mir selber ausgedacht habe. Und das Copyright dieser Personen liegt bei mir. Nicht vergessen. ;o)

_A/N:_ Diese Geschichte ist May gewidmet, weil sie mich auf die Idee brachte. Und weil sie mir bei den ersten Kapitel einige weise Ratschläge gegeben hat.  
Dies hier ist eigentlich keine FF. Das hier könnte man eigentlich als ein Interview sehen. Ein Interview mit den Mitgliedern der Familie Gilmore. Ein Interview ohne Interviewer. Ein Interview, in dem einfach jeder das über die Familie erzählt, was er erzählen will.  
Die Teile sind sehr kurz. Aber ich finde, das sie so genau passen. Ich weiß, das ist untypisch für mich, aber ich wollte einmal etwas anderes ausprobieren.  
Viel Spaß damit! Und Feedback macht glücklich! :o)  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony;)

* * *

**About My Family - 1. Kapitel - Joshs POV**

Mom ist immer diejenige, die in allem etwas Gutes sieht. Es können noch so schlimme Dinge passieren, sie sieht stets etwas Positives darin. Ich glaube, das hat sie von Gran. Doch das ist sowieso so eine Sache für sich.

Das Verhältnis meiner Großmutter und meiner Mutter ist etwas ganz Eigenes. Niemand versteht sich, wie sich die beiden verstehen. Man glaubt es nicht, wenn man es nicht irgendwann einmal selber erlebt hat.

Dad ist manchmal das genaue Gegenteil von Mom. Würde es einen Preis für die grimmigste Person geben, dann würden sich mein Vater und mein Großonkel, der gleichzeitig so etwas wie mein Großvater ist, ständig abwechseln.

Niemand kann so sarkastisch sein wie Dad. Ich habe mich oft gefragt, warum er wohl so geworden ist. Natürlich weiß ich, dass er keine leichte Kindheit hinter sich hat. Aber das ist auch schon alles. Er redet nicht gerne über seine Vergangenheit.

Mom und Dad miteinander sind ein unschlagbares Team. Gegen beide hat niemand eine Chance, nicht einmal Gran. Das soll etwas heißen. Wenn ich sehe, wie sich manche Eltern meiner Freunde verhalten, bin ich froh, dass meine Eltern anders sind. Und sie sind im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes anders.

Mom ist Geschäftsführerin in einem Buchverlag. Fragen Sie mich nicht, was sie da genau zu tun hat, sie arbeitet eben dort. Früher wollte sie Journalistin werden, doch wie es scheint, gefällt ihr der Job im Verlag auch ziemlich gut. Immerhin macht sie ihn jetzt schon über zwanzig Jahre.

Dad hat vor etlichen Jahren ein Restaurant geerbt. Er hat dort als Küchengehilfe begonnen, ist zum Koch aufgestiegen und wurde nach dem Tod von Mr. Robinson selber zum Besitzer. Er hat hart gearbeitet und hat es auch dementsprechend weit gebracht. Er liebt seine Arbeit. Auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken lässt, wie so vieles.

Dort sind sich meine Eltern auch wiederbegegnet. Ihre Geschichte ist etwas kompliziert und ich will sie hier nicht erzählen. Es würde viel zu lange dauern.

Ich wurde ein Jahr nach ihrer Hochzeit geboren und auf den Namen Joshua James, nach meinen Großvater, getauft. Aber es nennen mich alle Josh.

Nur ein Jahr später kam meine kleine Schwester Alexis, von uns allen Lex oder Ally genannt, zur Welt.

Wir leben in einem großen Haus am Stadtrand von New York City. Eigentlich ist es schön hier zu leben. In die Stadt dauert es nicht sehr lange und am Wochenende ist es ruhiger. Im Sommer ist es hier kühler als in Manhattan und im Winter nicht so kalt.

Außerdem kommen wir so schneller nach Stars Hollow, weil wir uns nicht durch den Verkehr in der Stadt drängen müssen.

Samstage gehörten zu unseren Lieblingstagen. Erstens konnten wir lange schlafen und zweitens fuhren wir samstags meistens nach Stars Hollow um Gran und die anderen zu besuchen.

Ja, Sie haben richtig gehört. Stars Hollow, Connecticut. Eine Kleinstadt mitten im Nirgendwo, etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunde von Hartford entfernt.

Eine Kleinstadt in der jeder jeden kennt, in der seit über dreißig Jahren der selbe Bürgermeister tätig ist, in der es nur ein einziges Inn gibt und unzählige von Souvenirläden. Eine Kleinstadt mit Winterfesten und Picknick-Auktionen und wöchentlichen Stadtversammlungen. Von dort kommt meine Mutter. Und sie liebte es dort zu leben.

Aber genug davon. Ich habe diese Dinge nur erklärt, damit man versteht, wie meine Familie ist. Und zwar verrückt. Im positiven Sinne, aber dennoch verrückt.

Der eigentliche Grund, warum ich das hier erzähle, ist mir nicht klar. Vielleicht wollte ich einfach einmal aufschreiben wie es so ist. Wie es so ist Joshua James Mariano zu sein, der Sohn von Jess und Rory Mariano. Oder vielleicht auch nur, weil ich stolz auf meine Familie bin.

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	2. Luke

_Zusammenfassung:_ Gedanken einer Familie. _Über_ ihre Familie. - Ein Interview.

_Disclaimer:_ Ich bin Besitzerin eines Bücherregals, eines Handys und einer leeren Mineralwasser-Pfandflasche, für die ich immerhin noch 70 Cents bekomme, wenn ich sie zurückgebe. Aber sonst gehört mir nix. Zumindest was Gilmore Girls betrifft. Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit.  
Was mir allerdings gehört sind die Personen, die ich mir selber ausgedacht habe. Und das Copyright dieser Personen liegt bei mir. Nicht vergessen. ;o)

_A/N: _Oh, wie es mich freut, dass euch diese Idee gefällt. "freu" Es war so schwer für mich das zu veröffentlichen, weil ich nicht wusste, was ihr davon denken könntet, aber jetzt bin ich beruhigt. Danke! "SCHMATZ"  
Diese Kapitel war für mich einfach zu schreiben. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber mir hat es einfach gefallen in Lukes Sichtweise zu schreiben. Er ist nicht leicht zu schreiben, aber es war sehr witzig und es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht.  
Mein Dank geht an

**_Sassy01  
ninchen  
LoveJess_** und  
**_gini_**

welche mir wieder einmal ein Kommentar abgegeben haben. Ich hab mich sehr über eure Rückmeldungen gefreut und widme euch hiermit den Teil. Vielen, lieben Dank! "verneig"  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, was ich geschrieben habe. Und nicht vergessen: Feedback macht glücklich! ;o)  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

* * *

**About My Family - 2. Kapitel -Lukes POV**

Diese Sache hier kam wirklich überraschend ... also wie soll ich anfangen ...

Ich bin Besitzer eines Diners. Schon über dreißig Jahre.

Früher war es ein Hardware-Store welcher meinem Vater gehörte. Das Schild hängt noch immer über dem Laden. Es hing immer dort. Also ließ ich es dort. Weil es einfach dorthin gehört.

Ich meine, es ist nur ein Schild. Es gibt viele Schilder hier ins Stars Hollow. Aber Dad war immer stolz auf _sein_ Schild. Vielleicht habe ich es aber auch nur dort hängen lassen, weil es Taylor bis zur Weisglut bringt.

Am Tag, an dem ich Lorelai kennen lernte sprach sie mich als erstes auf dieses Schild an. Das heißt, eigentlich erst nachdem sie nach Kaffee gerufen hatte. Was sie immer tut. Und sie wird nie müde es Tag ein Tag aus zu rufen. Diese Frau ist verrückt. Aber das war sie immer schon. Und – was ich immer befürchtet habe – unsere Kinder kommen ganz nach ihr.

Sie sind beide kaffeesüchtig. Chrissy noch schlimmer als Adrian. Vielleicht wirkt sich Kaffeesucht bei Frauen einfach anders aus.

Jedenfalls stieg damals, als ich Lorelai und Rory kennen lernte, mein Kaffeeverbrauch um 150 Prozent. Natürlich auch die Einnahmen.

Es wurde ein noch besseres Geschäft als Jess dann auftauchte. Denn plötzlich verbrachte Rory dreimal so viel Zeit im Diner als üblich.

Auch wenn sie es zu Beginn nicht zugeben wollte. Wegen Dean, diesem Hornochsen. Heute hat er Dinerverbot; genauso wie jedes Mobiltelefon, das mir unterkommt.

Ich hasse Mobiltelefone. Sie sind unnütz und lästig. Das Blödeste, was die Menschheit je hervorgebracht hat. Nach Tamagotchis. Und Taylor.

Ich schweife ab. Ich wollte schließlich über die Familie reden, nicht über Stars Hollows Bürgermeister. Gott bewahre, würde Taylor zur Familie gehören. Oder Dean. Oder irgend ein anderer der verrückten Einwohner von Stars Hollow, wie Miss Patty, Babette oder Kirk.

Es genügt, dass ich seit der Hochzeit mit Emily und Richard Gilmore verwandt bin. In dieser Hinsicht sind Jess und ich einer Meinung; was selten vorkommt.

Eigentlich sind Jess und ich nie einer Meinung. Seltene Augenblicke, in denen wir uns absolut einig sind. Zigarrenmomente eingeschlossen, welche nur bei den Geburten meiner und seiner Kinder stattfanden.

Es ist sowieso eigenartig von zwei Kindern gleichzeitig Großonkel und Großvater zu sein. Wobei ich mich gerne auf ersteres beziehe. Der Einfachheit halber. Und weil ich dadurch jünger wirke.

Lorelai genießt es jedoch in vollen Zügen Großmutter zu sein. Auch wenn Chrissy eigentlich nur eineinhalb Jahre älter als Josh ist.

Wenn ich es recht bedenke, hat sie ihre Enkel mehr wie ihre eigenen Kinder erzogen. Jedenfalls sind Josh und Alexis gleich verrückt wie Adrian und Chrissy; so als wären sie eben Geschwister.

Könnte aber unter Umständen auch an Rory liegen. Sie ist schließlich auch Lorelais Tochter.

So wie sie eigentlich immer auch meine Tochter war. Zumindest sehe ich das heute so. Christopher war selten da. Also war ich ihre Vaterfigur. Irgendwann hat sie mir das erzählt. Wahrscheinlich als sie mich um Kaffee bat und ich ihr keinen geben wollte.

Zeigt wieder einmal, dass Kaffee verbindet. Und Einiges bewirken kann. Auch wenn ich Teetrinker bin. Und kein Junkfood esse. Geschweige denn sonst irgendwelchen Mist, den Leute heutzutage „_Essen_" nennen.

Lorelai und Rory sehen das natürlich anders. Irgendwann ist das ihr Tod. Sie werden trotzdem nie aufhören das Zeug in sich hineinzustopfen.

Genauso wie Lorelai nie aufhören wird morgens Pancakes zu bestellen, dazu Waffeln und fünf Tassen Kaffee. Oder nie aufhören wird unmögliche Dinge auf den Anrufbeantworter zu sprechen. Oder jedes Mal wie ein kleines Kind durch das Haus zu tanzen, wenn es das erste Mal schneit.

Sie ist verrückt, ich bin rational. Vielleicht gehören wir gerade deshalb zusammen.

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	3. Emily

_Zusammenfassung:_ Gedanken einer Familie. _Über_ ihre Familie. - Ein Interview.

_Disclaimer:_ Ich bin Besitzerin eines Bücherregals, eines Handys und einer leeren Mineralwasser-Pfandflasche, für die ich immerhin noch 70 Cents bekomme, wenn ich sie zurückgebe. Aber sonst gehört mir nix. Zumindest was Gilmore Girls betrifft. Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit.  
Was mir allerdings gehört sind die Personen, die ich mir selber ausgedacht habe. Und das Copyright dieser Personen liegt bei mir. Nicht vergessen. ;o)

_A/N:_ Das hier ist Emily. Und das hier ist mit Abstand eines der schwersten Kapitel, dich ich jemals zu schreiben hatte. Emily ist so eine schwierige Frau. Man weiß nie, was wirklich in ihr vorgeht. Und es war so schwer sie zu schreiben. Deshalb befürchte ich auch, dass ich sie nicht sehr gut getroffen habe. ;.;  
Dennoch hoffe ich, dass es euch etwas gefällt und dass ihr mir wieder ein paar nette/kritische Worte dalässt. "_g_" "_hoff_"  
Noch einen schönen Abend und vielen Dank an die Leute die mir beim letzten Kapitel ein Kommentar dagelassen haben:

**gini **und  
**Sassy01  
**

Meine beiden Süßen! Offiziell ist dieser Teil jetzt euch gewidmet (müsst ihn aber mit _may_ teilen, weil ihrist jadie gesamteGeschichtegewidmet ;o) ). Ihr zwei seid SPITZENKLASSE! Was würde ich nur ohne euch tun?  
Viel Vergnügen wünsch ich euch also noch (auch allen anderen, die das hier lesen.).  
Lieblingsweisheit zum Schluss: **Feedback macht glücklich!** ;o)  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

* * *

**About My Family - 3. Kapitel - Emilys POV**

Ich bin eine Gilmore. Ich bin stolz darauf eine Gilmore zu sein. Auch wenn Trix mich niemals als eine solche akzeptiert hat.

Am Tag, als ich erfuhr, dass meine einzige Tochter schwanger ist, obwohl sie erst sechszehn war, war mein erster Gedanke, wie der Name Gilmore wohl in Zukunft in der Gesellschaft dastehen würde.

Heute sehe ich es anders. Schließlich ging es um meine Tochter. Nicht um eine wildfremde Person. Vielleicht war auch das immer der Grund, wieso Lorelai und ich nicht miteinander zurecht kamen. Weil ich sie immer als eine Gilmore sah; nicht als meine Tochter.

Denke ich daran zurück, was dieses Ereignis ausgelöst hat, bin ich froh, dass es passiert ist. Vor zwanzig Jahren hätte ich das noch nicht gesagt. Oder zumindest eingeschränkt gesagt.

Rory ist eines der besten Dinge, die uns jemals passieren konnte. Ich bin stolz auf sie. Und ich bin auch stolz auf Lorelai. Sie hat ... so schwer es mir fällt das zu sagen ... es ohne die Hilfe von Richard und mir geschafft, etwas aus ihrem Leben zu machen. Etwas, was sie selber machen wollte und nicht, was wir damals für sie als richtig empfunden haben.

Aber auch wenn ich es heute zugebe, dass ich damals einige Fehler gemacht habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich mit allem einverstanden bin, was Lorelai macht.

Ich finde es absolut indiskutabel, wenn sie mich mit ihren Scherzen fasst in den Wahnsinn treibt. Oder dass sie eigentlich nie eine Sache ernst nimmt und ständig ihre kleinen Kommentare abgeben muss. Aber so ist nun einmal Lorelai. Und ich glaube, selbst wenn ich es könnte, ich würde sie nicht ändern wollen.

Lucas ist ebenfalls eines der besten Dinge, die dieser Familie jemals passiert ist. Er ist zwar manchmal mürrisch, jedoch ist er ein Mann von tadellosen Manieren und zuvorkommendem Verhalten. In seiner Gegenwart fühle ich mich sehr wohl.

Und auch Jess hat sich in den letzten Jahren sehr verändern. Sie können sich vorstellen, dass ich nicht gerade davon begeistert war als ich erfuhr, dass meine älteste Enkeltochter wieder mit ihm zusammen war.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu Richard. Für Richard war Jess immer ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner und eine wunderbare Abwechslung. In dieser Sache waren wir uns nie einig. Besonders, da ich mit Jess nie wirklich viele Themen zu besprechen hatte. Aber Richard freute sich jedes Mal ihn zu sehen.

Richard ist sowieso ein besonderer Mann. Wir sind jetzt schon viele Jahre miteinander verheiratet und ich habe es niemals bereut mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Er ist ein guter Mann. Er war immer ein guter Mann. Und müsste ich mich heute nochmals entscheiden, ob ich ihn heiraten wolle oder nicht, ich würde es wieder tun.

Genauso wie ich immer wieder mit Freuden zustimmen würde, wenn mich Adrian darum bitten würde zu einem seiner Footballspiele zu kommen. Oder Christina zu einem ihrer Klavierkonzerte. Rory zu einer ihrer Buchvorstellungen. Ich bin so stolz auf meine Enkelkinder.

Wenn ich es recht bedenke, war das soeben falsch ausgedrückt. Ich bin nicht nur stolz auf meine Enkelkinder. Ich bin stolz auf meine gesamte Familie. Auf jedes Mitglied. Auf manche mehr, auf manche weniger. Aber dennoch stolz.

Immerhin gehören sie zu den Gilmores. Und Gilmore ist ein großer Name. Ein bedeutender Name.

Es sind die Mitglieder dieser Familie die diesem Namen alle Ehre machen. Vielleicht ist es sogar Lorelai die diesem Namen am meisten Ehre macht. Es fällt mir schwer das zu sagen.

Aber ich denke, dass es so ist.

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	4. Adrian

_Zusammenfassung:_ Gedanken einer Familie. _Über_ ihre Familie. - Ein Interview.

_Disclaimer:_ Ich bin Besitzerin eines Bücherregals, eines Handys und einer leeren Mineralwasser-Pfandflasche, für die ich immerhin noch 70 Cents bekomme, wenn ich sie zurückgebe. Aber sonst gehört mir nix. Zumindest was Gilmore Girls betrifft. Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit.  
Was mir allerdings gehört sind die Personen, die ich mir selber ausgedacht habe. Und das Copyright dieser Personen liegt bei mir. Nicht vergessen. ;o)

_A/N:_ Adrian ist mein eigener Charakter, was einige von euch vielleicht schon wissen, wenn sie "_Moments_" gelesen haben. Für jene unter euch, die das hier lesen und "_Moments_" noch nicht gelesen haben: Los! Ab zu "_Moments_"! Lesen! Aber sofort! "_befehl_"  
"_ggg_" War natürlich nur ein Witz (auch wenn ich mich wirklich freuen würde, wenn ihr "_Moments_" lesen würdet), aber hiereine kleine Erklärung, wer Adrian ist.  
_Adrian Lucas Danes_ ist er älteste und einzige Sohn von Lorelai und Luke. Er ist gute 19 Jahre jünger als Rory. Aber für das wirklich Verständnis, wer Adrian ist, wie alter ist und was da genau abgelaufen ist, kann ich wirklich nur empfehlen "_Moments_" zu lesen. Außerdem würde es mich sehr freuen! "_lächel_"  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch ein bisschen. Mein Dank geht wieder einmal an die wunderbaren Kommentarschreiber vom letzten Kapitel:

**jess-4-ever  
rorylorelai  
Sassy01 **und  
**Avallyn Black**

Dankeschön ihr Lieben! Ihr habt meinen Tag gerettet! "_zwinker_"  
Gilt nur noch euch viel Spaß zu wünschen und ich würd mich freuen, wenn ihr euch bei mir melden würdet. Hoffe, es gefällt euch, aber das hab ich ja schon gesagt.  
Was natürlich nicht fehlen darf: **Feedback macht glücklich!** ;o)  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

* * *

**About My Family - 4. Kapitel -Adrians POV**

Es sind mir diejenigen Momente meiner Kindheit am besten in Erinnerung geblieben, in denen mich Jess dazu verleitet hat Dad aus der Fassung zu bringen. Manchmal schaffen wir es heute noch. Und es amüsiert uns noch heute.

Das war das Erste, was mir durch den Kopf schoss, als ich das Wort _Familie_ hörte. Über die Familie zu erzählen klingt furchtbar einfach. Aber es gehört wohl zu den schwersten Aufgaben, die mir seit langer Zeit gestellt wurden.

Im Gegensatz zu meinen Schwestern passierte es mir in meiner Kindheit und Jugend immer wieder, dass ich den Humor meiner Mutter hasste. Sie werden sich jetzt denken, dass Hass ein ziemlich hartes Wort ist, dennoch muss ich Ihnen leider sagen, dass es wirklich so war.

Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Ich liebe Mom. Sie ist eine großartige Mom. Sie war immer für mich da. Sie hat mich unterstützt. Sie hat mich immer ermutigt. Aber ihr Humor und die Tatsache, dass sie eigentlich niemals etwas ohne einen ihrer Scherzer kommentieren kann, brachte - und bringt mich teilweise immer noch - zur Weisglut.

Dad ist in dieser Hinsicht anders. Lucas Danes kann sarkastisch wie die Pest sein. Er kann einen Menschen alleine mit seinen spitzen Bemerkungen und seinem Talent, jemanden schwach anzureden, dermaßen fertig machen, dass man am liebsten zum Heulen anfangen würde. Und Dad war auf seine eigene Art und Weise wirklich streng. Was natürlich durch Lorelai Danes gelindert wurde. Auch wenn er es niemals offen zugibt, aber in vielerlei Hinsicht hat meine Mutter meinen Vater absolut im Griff und um den Finger gewickelt.

Das soll nicht abwertend klingen. Das ist ihre Art von Beziehung.

Genauso wie das irgendwie auch die Art von Beziehung ist, welche Grandma und Grandpa führen. Emily und Richard Gilmore sind wie füreinander geschaffen. Und Emily hat Richard voll im Griff.

Sollte Mom jemals erfahren, dass ich ihre Beziehung mit Dad mit der von meinen Großeltern verglichen habe, bringt sie mich um. Dennoch habe ich Recht.

Ich verurteile das nicht. Solange ich nicht so leben muss, ist das okay. _Sie_ scheinen glücklich damit zu sein.

Rory und Jess hingegen würden sich wahrscheinlich gegenseitig töten, wenn sie so leben müssten.

Viele wollen das nicht sehen, aber im Gegensatz zu meinen Eltern führen meine große Schwester und ihr Mann eine völlig andere Beziehung.

Skurrilerweise werden deren Ehen dennoch oft verglichen. Ein totales Mirakel für mich.

Sie denken sich jetzt sicher, dass ich ziemlich verwirrt sein muss. Der Sohn von Lorelai Danes eben. Immer sonderbare Dinge im Kopf. Was ich jedoch mit diesen Vergleichen eigentlich bezwecken will ist Folgendes: Egal, wie unterschiedlich die Beziehungen in dieser Familie laufen – und damit meine ich jegliche Art von Beziehungen – wir gehen durch Dick und Dünn.

Und auch wenn es Zeiten gibt, in denen wir uns gegenseitig am liebsten die Hälse umdrehen würden, der Zusammenhalt ist immer da.

Grandma und Mom haben ein derart starkes Band und es ist ihnen nicht einmal bewusst.

Dad und Jess, obwohl sie sich vehement dagegen sträuben es irgendwie zuzugeben.

Rory und Christy, obwohl zwischen den beiden immer eine gewisse Rivalität herrschte. Was nicht heißen soll, dass sie sich nicht jedes Mal gegen mich verbünden. Frauen halten schließlich zusammen.

Meine Familie ist voller Macken. Sie ist nicht perfekt. Sie ist weit davon entfernt perfekt zu sein.

Aber es gab in meinem ganzen Leben nicht einen einzigen Augenblick, in dem ich mir wünschte, kein Teil dieser Familie zu sein.

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


End file.
